Elemental School
by Alika Septembr
Summary: Elemen school adalah sekolah khusus mengajarkan elemen, sekolah untuk orang kaya dan Ice adalah 10 dari 100 siswa yang beruntung dari kalangan biasa. GS /warningOOC/Gender Bender/ pairing BlazexIce /TaufanxHalilintar/ slight FangxIce/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios Sdn Bhd**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS, no thunder power no shadow power, hanya 4 elemen bumi, bahasa campuran, Typo bertebaran, Alur mudah di tebak soalnya pasaran, dan masih banyak banget kesalahan saya.**

 **.**

 **Main cast: semua karakter BoBoiBoy**

 **.**

 **Rate : ngak bakalan ke rate M**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Masih dirahasiakan**

.

. ELEMENTAL SCHOOL adalah sebuah sekolah khusus mengajari elemen/tempat mendapat elemen. Hanya 4 elemen bumi yaitu api, tanah, angin dan es. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa bukan air elemen terakhir ( air elemen pertama tapi es elemen terakhir) itu karena manusia tak ada yang di izinkan/di larang mengendalikan air, Karena air adalah 70% bumi. Menguasahi air, sama saja menguasahi bumi. Itulah mengapa di sekolah ini bahkan di seluruh dunia tak ada pengendali air.

Di sekolah ini tak ada peringkat kelas, yang ada hanya peringkat level di masing-masing kelas elemen, seperti elemen 1-7. Bukan hanya itu, sekolah ini juga menyediakan fasilitas asrama yang lengkap seperti rumah, gedung sekolah yang klasik tapi canggih (karena ada koneksi free wifi 5G) namun nuansa kuno(?) masih kental , lapangan yang luas, halaman dan pemandangan yang sangat indah, dan yang paling di sukai semua siswa (pemalas) begitu sedikitnya pelajaran akademik, tentu takan ada ujian lisan atau pr sekalipun. Walau tak mengutamakan akademik tapi setelah lulus dari sekolah ini nantinya mereka akan di pekerjakan di bidang khusus.

Semua pasti tergiur ingin masuk ke sekolah sayang... hanya anak-anak dari keluarga kaya raya yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Sangat tidak adil memang. Tapi orang biasa juga bisa masuk sekolah ini dengan jalur beasiswa dan kemauan sang murid sendiri, salah satunya ICE dari daerah kecil pulau rintis. usia 14 tahun, perawakan sedikit gemuk dengan berat 59 kg dan tinggi 155 cm, dia bukan dari keluarga kaya raya tapi mampu masuk sekolah ini dengan jalur beasiswa. 10 dari 1000 anak yang beruntung. Ice Bukan nama elemen tapi nama orang, entah ibunya ngidam apa sampai anaknya ini di namain ice. Agar tak menimbulkan kontroversi(?), nama anak itu di ubah menjadi Ais, walau pengucapan dan artinya tetap sama , namun orang-orang pasti berfikir ada makna lain atau ada lanjutanya, misal. Ais-aisyah(?) atau icemund(?) entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Ais berjalan menunduk di koridor sekolah yang sepi, wajahnya tak terlihat karena topi biru mudanya yang di kenakanya terlalu ke bawah menutupi seperempat wajah. Ia gugup dan takut karena ini hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini sendirian (biasanya ayahnya selalu mengantar setiap ia menginjak ke tempat baru, tapi karena ayahnya ada urusan lain jadi ia tak bisa mengantarnya) tangan kirinya mengengam erat tali bagpacknya sedang tangan kananya mengengam peta sekolah. matanya menatap liar pada ukiran di setiap pintu.

" pening " sungutnya, " pintu yang memiliki ukiran beda berarti pintu ruang kepala sekolah, mana ada? sama semua! " Oh, rupanya ia sedang mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Sudah 2 jam Ais berputar-putar bahkan sampai tersesat saking besarnya gedung sekolah atau mungkin karena banyaknya ruangan yang bentuk pintunya sama, tak ada nama kelas/ruang di pintu, hanya ukiran-ukiran abstrak yang Ais tak tahu artinya. ia tak berani bertanya karena malu, dan lagi ia merasa minder karena dari orang biasa. Inikan tempatnya orang kaya dan lagi orang kaya itu sombong-sombong (emang bener sih) jutek dan pelit, lupakan kata terakhir. Kalau sampai 5 jam tidak ketemu, Ais bersiap akan pulang saja. Mungkin besok atau tidak akan ke sekolah ini lagi. Ais capek~

" hah~ " Anak itu menghela nafas. ' tak ketemu... pulang ajalah, tapi nanti baba akan marah... ' batinya ingin menangis, Ais sudah putus asa tapi mengingat orang tuanya yang bekerja keras ingin ia masuk sekolah ini, ia memantapkan tekadnya tidak akan menyerah, sekalipun bakalan tersesat lagi bahkan sampai besok tak ketemu sekalipun, Ais harus menemukanya. Demi masa depan. ' tapi Ais takut ba... ' hatinya masih bimbang ' kata mama suruh tanya orang kalau tidak tahu jalan, tapi tanya ke siapa? Koridor sudah sepi, oh ya, sekarang sudah jam 8 lebih yang berarti semua siswa sudah masuk kelas, hanya Ais yang masih berkeliaran di luar. gimana nih? Kelas sudah mulai lagi ' batin Ais makin tak karuan, hari pertama sekolah malah bolos, telat, tersesat lagi dan lebih parahnya ia tak tahu di mana ruang kepala sekolah . Ais benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

" eh? "

Di depanya tapi agak jauh ada orang berkepala besar mengenakan jubah sampai menutupi kepalanya berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Ais terpaku sesaat, tiba-tiba ia ingat nasihat ibunya, Ais mendekati orang itu hendak bertanya.

" maaf ak- Aduh! " bukanya di jawab, orang itu malah menabrak Ais dengan sadisnya, untung tidak jatuh, Ais bersyukur karena orang itu yang jatuh.

" adawww " jeritnya kesakitan.

' rasain! ' batin Ais tersenyum lebar sang tersangka tabrak lari(?) yang Kena batunya .

" aduh~ " orang itu bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu menyingkap jubah yang di kenakan sekaligus yang membuatnya jatuh juga, rupanya dia anak laki-laki dan kepalanya tidak terlalu besar. " siapa sih yang menabrakku tadi! " gerutunya tak sadarkah dia jatuh karena jubahnya sendiri? Ais risih malah dia yang di tuduh, Ais yang saatnya menampakan diri mulai membuka suara.

" anu... " diam sebentar, ia terlalu gugup dan malu, ingat kata ibunya! Malu bertanya tersesat di jalan! " maaf... ruang kepala sekolah di mana ya? " tanya Ais berhasil mengatasi kegugupanya, Anak itu tak menjawab, menatapnya saja tidak, malah sibuk sendiri tak mengubris pertanyaan Ais, dan Ais malas mengulang pertanyanya lagi. Namun karena ini harapan satu-satunya. Ais terpaksa mengulang pertanyaanya. " maaf, ru- "

" OI. TAUFAN! CEPAT LARI! " tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak. Ais mendumel kesal, teriakan orang itu mengalahkan suaranya. Anak itu menoleh cepat ke orang yang berteriak tadi, anak laki-laki juga tapi tidak memakai jubah seperti orang yang menabraknya tadi yang di panggil Taufan. Ais terpaku karena orang itu cukup keren dengan kacamata modis yang tidak terlihat culun, pakaianya juga, pokoknya kerenlah. Saking kerenya Ais tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata, tapi...

" apa lihat-lihat! " bentaknya.

Juteknya~ tipikal orang kaya yang sombong, jutek dan pelit. eh?

" ayo lari! Kalau ketahuan cikgu bisa di hukum kita karena bolos, "

" iyanih... aku lagi mencari topiku " balas Taufan masih sibuk sendiri. ' Ooh rupanya mereka anak-anak nakal yang bolos pelajaran, pantas tadi lari-lari sampai tidak sadar menabraku' batin Ais.

Ais melihat topi biru tua bercorak putih agak lumayan jauh dari mereka berdiri sepertinya terlempar saat bertabrakan tadi dan bagaimana kronologinya topi itu bisa begitu jauh jatuhnya, Ais tidak tahu. Ais pura-pura tak melihat agar orang-orang itu bertanya padanya. Gantian dia yang nanya!. Dan benar saja, Taufan menatapnya dengan wajah putus asa ingin menangis.

" kau, melihat to- "

" tuh di sana! " sial cowok jutek ini malah ngasih tahu. Taufan berlari kegirangan mengambil topinya, seolah itu adalah benda yang paling berharga.

" terimakasih Fang~ " Taufan berseru senang pada temannya, Fang nama temanya hanya bergumam kecil. Fang melirik Ais yang masih mematung dengan tatapan curiga.

" kau bolos juga ya? " Ais tersentak. Taufan mendekati dua orang itu, topi kesayanganya sudah di pakai namun dengan posisi miring, oh pantas kepalanya terlihat besar karena topinya miring saat mengenakan jubah tadi, jadi terlihat kepalanya sangat besar.

" eh, kau bolos juga? " Taufan ikutan nimbrung.

" ti-tidak..."

" terus kenapa kau di sini? berkeliaran di saat jam pelajaran kalau bukan membolos? "

Ais kelabakan di tuduh sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Jangankan bolos, ijin sekolah sehari aja di ceramahi bapaknya habis-habisan apalagi sampai bolos, bisa sehari semalam di ceramahi bapak-ibunya.

Fang masih menatap curiga anak bertopi biru muda ini. ' dari tampangnya dia anak baik, tapi kenapa dia berkeliaran di jam pelajaran?' batin Fang masih memperhatikan Ais, pandanganya jatuh ke tangan kananya yang sedang memegang peta.

" kau anak level awal rupanya " ucap Fang mengerti namun Ais tidak mengerti.

" level awal? Kau anak baru, kenapa masih berkeliaran? " Taufan terkejut menatap Ais. Ais menganguk, ucapan Taufan lebih mudah di mengerti dari pada ucapan Fang. " anak baru tidak boleh membolos seperti kami, di hari pertama pula. Kami memang sudah level 2 jadi tak apa bolos " Taufan sok menasehati, tapi langsung di hentikan oleh Fang.

" level 2 apanya? bukankah kau tinggal level, dan sekarang masih level 1. " ucap Fang sarkatis, Taufan manyun.

" ayo, ikut aku! " tanpa babibu, Taufan menyeret Ais berlari, Ais tersentak.

" Oi, Fan mau kemana? " teriak Fang frustasi, Taufan malah lari mengajak anak baru itu membolos juga, bukanya barusan dia menasehatinya? dasar Taufan. sikap baiknya emang harus di waspadai karena pasti ada maunya.

" ke ruang kepala sekolahlah~ " teriak Taufan masih berlari menyeret Ais. Ais bersyukur ia tak perlu buang-buang tenaga mengeluarkan suaranya lagi untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Orang yang bernama Taufan lebih tahu nasibnya dari pada orang keren bernama Fang.

" kau gila? Kita malah akan di hukum tahu! " Fang frustasi. " susah payah lari dari pengawasan cikgu papa, kau malah menyerahkan diri ke kepala sekolah. Kau ingin mati ke? hukuman dari kepala sekolah lebih berat tahu! " omel Fang panjang lebar namun tetap mengikuti Taufan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Taufan terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang selalu mengucapkan penolakan tapi mengikutinya juga, seperti membolos tadi yang merupakan ide Taufan, hanya karena pelajaran teori ia mendadak bosan dan memutuskan ingin membolos. Awalnya Taufan bercanda tapi Fang menangapinya serius.

.

.

" Oh, rupanya itu kau... pantas data absensi siswa baru yang masuk sekolah ini berkurang 1 orang. Aku pikir kau tidak jadi masuk ke sekolah ini, " ucap pak kepala sekolah paham setelah Taufan menjelaskanya panjang lebar. Ais duduk tenang sedikit menunduk di kursi depan meja kepala sekolah, takut dan gugup tentu saja, apalagi ia terlambat datang, bakalan habis di marahin pasti. sedang dua orang lainya yaitu Taufan dan Fang berdiri di belakangnya, berdiri mengunakan satu kaki dengan tangan kiri menjewer telinga sedangkan tangan kananya menenteng ember berisi air, itu tidak sakit tapi pegal luar biasa. Salah Taufan sih, karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari kepala sekolah, harusnya Taufan berbohong saja kalau mereka tidak membolos tapi mengantar anak baru yang tersesat, itu benar sih, tapi ngak bilang usah membolos juga kaleeee, Fang ingin sekali membakar otak Taufan yang membeku itu, sejahil-jahilnya Taufan, tapi dia anak yang jujur.

" kau harusnya datang 3 hari sebelum sekolah mulai, tapi kenapa kau baru datang? " omel pak kepala sekolah, Ais makin menunduk, ia merasa bersalah tak memberitahu ayahnya sebelumnya. Ia terlambat datang karena mendadak ayahnya di panggil kerja keluar negri, sedangkan ibunya tak bisa mengantar, adiknya masih kecil tidak bisa di ajak bepergian jauh apa lagi ia tak memiliki kendaraan pribadi. jarak ke sekolah ini tidaklah dekat, membutuhkan waktu 20 jam mengunakan jalan darat, mengunakan jalan udara lebih cepat tapi sayang Ais tidak punya pasport.

" kau tahukan sistem sekolah ini mengunakan asrama? " Ais menganguk, " ... lalu di mana barang-barangmu? "

" err... karena tadi buru-buru, aku menitipkanya pada penjaga gerbang " jawab Ais pelan, pak kepala sekolah menganguk lalu bangkit dari kursi berjalan menhampiri lemari di belakang kursinya, mengambil kotak persegi lumayan besar berwarna biru muda dengan ukiran bulat mirip ombak di atas penutup kotak itu.

" ini milikmu, yang nanti kau gunakan untuk latihan dan belajar " berjalan kembali ke mejanya lalu meletakan kotak itu, pak kepala sekolah membuka kotak itu lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya" kau di kelas Ice. Sesuai namamu " ucapnya menyerahkan logo yang sama seperti di kotak itu pada Ais.

' ombak yang membeku '

" cih! Mentang-mentang namanya Ice di kelas ice juga. " dumel Fang kesal.

" sudahlah Fang~ memang kenapa dia di kelas ice, siapa tahu dia jadi adik ipar kamu " ujar Taufan mengoda Fang. Fang membuang muka tak sudi.

" aku sudah berusaha menjauhi Ying dari cowok hitam gendut bernama Gopal, ini ada satu lagi " Fang masih mendumel kesal.

" biarpun gendut, tapi Ice putih loh~ " dan Taufan tak henti-hentinya mengoda sahabatnya yang sangat overprotektif pada adik perempuanya itu, dan kepala sekolah dengan sengaja makin menambah penderitaan Fang.

" kamarmu di nomor 250. Teman kamarmu Ying dari kelas yang sama denganmu juga "

Brakk

Fang jatuh, bajunya basah kuyup tersiram air dalam ember dan keadaanya sangat mengenaskan.

" HAHAHAHAHA " Taufan malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat sahabatnya yang menderita. Pak kepala sekolah juga ingin ikut tertawa tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah mengenaskan Fang, dan Ais selalu tak tahu apa yang Fang lakukan.

" pak. Anda tega... "

" lah, memang kenapa? Ais-kan juga perempuan " jawab pak kepala sekolah tenang.

Brakkk

Kali ini Taufan yang jatuh, tapi tak semengenaskan Fang, karena hanya sedikit yang basah.

" apa?! Dia perempuan? " teriaknya tak percaya menunjuk Ais. Ais masih diam tapi ia agak tersingung di tunjuk Taufan seperti itu apa lagi gendernya malah di ragukan.

" memang kalian tidak tahu? "

" pantas saja ada yang empuk. "

" apanya? "

" wajarlah empuk. Semuanya lemak "

" hei?! "

" sudah-sudah, hentikan! " seru kepala sekolah melerai. "

.

 **TBC or END?**

.

Ff pertamaku di fandom ini, lagi hiatus di fandom sendiri. gaya tulisanku emang begini banyak typo dan bahasa yang tidak sesuai, lagi males mikir soalnya, namanya juga nulis iseng jadi terserah mau nulis apa. Kalau mau kritik ya silahkan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios Sdn : GS, no thunder power no shadow power, hanya 4 elemen bumi, bahasa campuran, Typo bertebaran, Alur mudah di tebak soalnya pasaran, dan masih banyak banget kesalahan saya..**

 **Main cast: semua karakter BoBoiBoy.**

 **Rate : ngak bakalan ke rate M.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa aku pula yang mengantar? harusnyakan Taufan. dia malah asyik godain cewek." gerutu Fang sepanjang jalan. gara-gara membolos, Fang dan Taufan di hukum oleh kepala sekolah dengan berdiri satu kaki sambil membawa ember sampai jam sekolah selesai tapi sebagai gantinya mereka mengantar Ais ke kelasnya, beruntung bagi Taufan karena ia langsung kabur saat melihat gadis pujaanya si princess dari kelas api yang terkenal sadis tak sengaja lewat di depanya. Fang pikir Taufan punya penyakit jiwa karena menyukai gadis kejam seperti dia, sudah sadis, menyeramkan pula.

Ais 'orang yang di antar' cuma diam saja, ia malas ngobrol dengan Fang. karena Ais sangat sungkan dengan orang seperti Fang, sudah jutek, hina orang tidak tangung-tangung lagi, siapa sih yang ngak males?

"Ini kelas kau!" ujarnya jutek lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Cih!" dengus Ais kesal, di tinggal begitu saja di kelas yang sepi. Oh ya, ini sudah waktu istirahat pantas kelas ini sepi. Ais memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kata pak kepala sekolah di kelas Ice ada satu bangku yang kosong dan menurut insting Ais, bangku yang kosong pasti ada di belakang, tapi... belakangnya di barisan mana? Bangkunya ada empat baris, Ais lupa bertanya.

"Oooooh kamu anak baru itu ya?" sebuah sambutan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Ais. Ais berbalik dan mendapati anak laki-laki bertubuh besar kulitnya sedikit hitam bersama anak perempuan bertubuh kurus memakai kaca mata bulat. Ais tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenalkan, aku Gopal." ujar anak laki-laki bertubuh besar memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku Ying... " gadis kecil berkaca mata bulat juga memperkenalkan namanya. Ais sedikit terkejut, dua orang inilah yang di sebut oleh Fang cowok jutek yang menolongnya.

"A..aku...Ais." jawabnya gugup.

"Ya benar, kau di kelas ice " ucap Gopal asal. "Kau tidak membawa bom kan? Kau tidak membawa tokat sihirkan?"

"Eh? " Ais tersentak, bingung tidak mengerti ucapan Gopal.

"Wey. Gopal!" bentak Ying marah, Gopal malah nyengir, Ying melototi Gopal yang malah menakut-nakuti anak baru ini. "Sudah jangan pedulikan dia. kau pasti belum melihat kamarmu'kan ? " tanya Ying, Ais menganguk." setelah kelas selesai, ayo ikut aku. " Ais cuma mangut-mangut. Ais sudah tahu akan sekamar dengan gadis ini, untungnya dia tak mengangapnya laki-laki tidak seperti 2 anak laki-laki sebelumnya yang terang-terangan menghinanya.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terus menatapku? " Ais risih di tatap lekat oleh 2 orang ini, bukan cuma mereka semua anak-anak di koridor juga menatapnya seperti itu saat ia dan Fang berjalan menuju kemari.

" tidak ada. " kilah Gopal mengubah tatapanya kearah lain.

" tak apalah... kami hanya penasaran saja " Ying tersenyum kikuk.

" penasaran? penasaran kenapa? "

" penasaran, apa benar kau perempuan? " jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Ying membuat Ais mendengus sebal, sama saja, rupanya mereka juga meragukan gendernya.

" aku hanya bercanda hahaha... ":

.

.

.

" halo Tok~ " seorang pemuda berpakaian merah hitam dengan topi yang agak terangkat, berjalan menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya, warna merah cincin api membuat tatapan pemuda itu sedikit menyeramkan bila tak memperlihatkan cengiran bodohnya. Pemuda itu berjalan santai menghampiri sang kakek.

' tuk '

" terimaksih meminjamkanya. " ucap pemuda itu meletakan kotak yang lumayan besar berwarna merah gelap dengan logo api di atas penutup kotak. Sang kakek memutar bola matanya jengah.

" apanya yang meminjam, kau mencurinya! " seru sang kakek kesal, pemuda itu nyengir.

" alah... aku hanya tidak ingin anak baru itu masuk ke kelasku saja. " kilah pemuda itu tanpa merasa bersalah, sang kakek mendengus, cucunya memang agak nakal tapi menolak anak baru di kelasnya? sepertinya ada sesuatu. " lagian aku sudah mengembalikanya "

" walaupun aku menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah dan kau cucuku... aku tak akan segan-segan menghukumu jika kau melanggar aturan sekolah, Blaze! " seru sang kakek menatap datar sang cucu, ia tahu cucunya selalu berbuat onar tapi heranya tak ada satupun murid yang lapor padanya, ancaman apa yang dia buat sehingga para korban selalu diam? Blaze nyengir tak mengubris ancaman sang kakek dan malah pura-pura sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi kotak yang ia bawa.

" Ais... Nama yang aneh. dari pulau rintis, usia 14 tahun, 15 tahun maret tahun depan ck... berat 59 kg, tidak terlalu kurus... Biodata macam apa ini? " Blaze membanting biodata siswa milik Ais yang ia ambil dari kotak, tentu pura-pura karena sebelum menolak Ais di kelasnya, Blaze sudah menyelidiki para anak baru termasuk Ais dari jauh hari. Blaze itu sangat pemilih, ia tidak mau kelasnya di tempati orang-orang seperti mereka yang masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa, di sekolah ini kepintaran tidak berlaku jadi mereka tetap ( siswa yang masuk karena beasiswa) di angap rendah.

" sama sepertimu. " celetuk sang kakek.

" eh? "

" kau juga menulis biodata seperti itu. " kakeknya terkekeh mengingat kepolosan Blaze dulu yang menulis biodata dirinya sangat rinci sampai menulis segala manfaat susu. " ...dulu " lanjutnya, pandanganya menerawang kosong, rupanya sang kakek merindukan cucunya yang dulu. Blaze yang ceria, kekanakan, lugu dan suka penasaran, namun sekarang ia menjadi pribadi yang kebalikan, pemarah, sombong, angkuh dan penyendiri, semuanya bermula saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Sekolah ini memberi dampak buruk pada Blaze. karena kekuatan membuat Blaze menjadi sombong dan angkuh, ia menyesal mendirikan sekolah ini.

" itu dululah, Tok~ "

" sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Halilintar menungguku di luar pasti sudah habis di goda oleh anak dari kelas angin yang tinggal level itu. " Blaze beranjak dari tempat kerja kakeknya menuju pintu keluar, ia malas jika kakeknya ngoceh tentang dirinya yang dulu lugu dan bodoh. Blaze tidak mau kembali seperti dulu itu membuatnya terlihat lemah. Seperti api yang tak akan padam, tak pernah kalah dan akan terus melahab apapun di dekatnya. Blaze sudah kuat dan semua orang tunduk padanya, ia tidak akan terlihat lemah lagi yang akan membuat keluarganya malu. Berjalan melewati pintu keluar, Blaze di sambut suara rayuan menjijikan dari laki-laki yang tak henti-hentinya mengejar sepupunya. Halilintar sepupunya hanya diam saja di rayu oleh Taufan si perayu ulung dari kelas angin yang tertinggal 1 level. Segala rayuan dan gombalan dari mulut Taufan mengoda Halilintar membuat Blaze yang mendengarnya muak ingin muntah apa lagi Halilintar, sudah pasti ia menahan mual ingin muntah sedari tadi.

" Halilin " Blaze menyelamatkan sepupunya karena ia tak tega jika nanti Halilintar sampai muntah di tempat umum. Halilintar menoleh, ia menghela nafas lega. Benar dugaanya dia juga tak tahan dengan gombalan si pemuda bertopi miring, Blaze menyeringai lalu berjalan pergi, Halilintar mengikutinya di barengi raungan Taufan yang tidak rela di tinggal pergi pujaan hatinya, Halilintar tak peduli.

Blaze melirik sepupunya yang berjalan diam. Blaze tahu sepupunya ini tak banyak bicara tidak heran ia di juluki 'ice princess' tapi karena ia di kelas api julukan itu berubah menjadi ' fire cold princess ' bukanya hanya dingin Halilintar juga agak sadis, ia pernah melawan siswa pengangu dari level 5. padahal ia melawan 5 orang, apa lagi ia seorang perempuan dan masih level 1saat itu, kemampuanya setara dengan level 7. Di balik sifat dingin dan sadisnya, Blaze sangat heran dengan Halilintar yang tak seharusnya menunggunya sepatuh itu apa lagi sampai di goda Taufan, bisa saja ia menghajar Taufan seperti anak level 5, tapi Halilintar tak pernah melakukanya, bahkan bukan hanya sekali Taufan mengangunya, ada apa dengan sepupunya ini?

.

.

" nah, ini kamar kitaaaa. " Ying membuka pintu kamar 250. Sesuai janjinya ia mengantar Ais kekamarnya setelah pelajaran selesai.

" woaaaaa " Ais beseru kagum, kamarnya begitu besar bahkan lebih besar dari kamarnya yang di rumah, mungkin ini muat untuk menempatkan 3 ranjang lagi soalnya sangat lengang dan luas.

" tempat tidurmu yang sebelah sana. " Ying menunujuk ranjang yang masih rapi dekat jendela dengan lemari besar di sisi kirinya. ranjang Ying berada di sebelahnya hanya di sekat meja belajar dan rak buku ada beberapa stiker di dinding dan lemari, meja belajarnya sudah penuh dengan buku-buku tebal. Ais mendekati ranjang yang akan di tempatinya lalu duduk di tepi. Ais masih menatap sekelilingnya.

" suka tak? " tanya Ying takut Ais tak nyaman soalnya mereka hanya berdua dalam satu kamar. Biasanya satu kamar di huni 5 orang tapi karena gengsi, mereka semua tak mau sekamar dengan anak yang masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa, mereka memenuhi semua kamar agar tak ada tambahan orang lagi dan Ying, satu-satunya tidak seperti mereka (atau mungkin terpaksa) memberanikan diri di kamar yang tersisa yaitu kamar nomor 250, tentunya sendirian sambil menunggu teman baru bahan gosip itu datang. Ying bersyukur teman baiknya Gopal tidak seperti mereka.

" Ying! " Ying tersadar dari lamunanya, Ais berdiri di dekat jendela melambai-lambai ke arahnya menyuruhnya mendekat, Ying berjalan mendekatinya.

" ada apa? "

" lihat! Air lautnya sangat jernih " seru Ais antusias menunjuk ke bawah.

" air laut sangat jernilah~ " saut Ying sewot, agak aneh dengan pemikiran anak baru ini, air laut jernih itu tidak heran kalau air laut warnanya merah baru heran.

" bukan begitu... tapi banyak ikanya! " seru Ais masih antusias seperti tidak pernah melihat laut. Ying cuma bisa cengo dengan tingkah aneh teman barunya ini.

" Ying, ayo berenang! "

" APAAAAAA, KUA GILA! " seru Ying sampai tak sadar ia berteriak, Ais nyengir.

" bercanda~ mana mungkin kita bisa ke laut, inikan di pulau apung, kalau kita jatuh kita tidak akan bisa naik lagi. "

' tuh tahu! ' dumel Ying pelan lalu tersenyum.

.

.

TBC

Tulisanya masih banyak yang salah, soalnya aku males ngoreksi -,-,

Segini dululah... soalnya udah pusing banget mau di gimanain, ada 3 ff yang di tagih soalnya, dan genrenya bertolak belakang, ngak mungkin ngerjain 3 ff sekaligus.

Terimakasih buat reader yang udah sempet review, maaf reviewnya ngak (pernah) di bales ^^,

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy reading...

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi pertama Ais di asrama barunya. Ia bangun pagi tidak seperti biasanya yaitu pukul 5.30 biasanya saat masih di rumah Ais bangun tidur pukul 6.30 dan sholat subuh sekitar jam 7 Berangkat sekolah jam 7.15 ada kemajuan 1 jam. Sebenarnya itu amanah dari ibunya sebelum ia berangkat ke sini, ibunya membekalinya dengan segudang nasehat agar putrinya yang pemalas ini bisa mandiri, tapi karena saking banyaknya petuah yang tidak penting, Ais malah melupakan yang penting-penting(?) Apa lagi Ais adalah tipe anak yang masa bodo.

Jam 6.38 Ais sudah rapi. Bel sekolah sini agak lambat sekitar jam 8 kurang tapi karena ini bukan sekolah biasa, Ais mulai membangun sifat disiplin agar di 'lirik' guru.

Ais beringsut mendekati cermin besar sebelah ranjang Ying, memeriksa penampilanya di mulai dari seragam sekolah kebanggaanya. Kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan garis biru muda di kerah, celana panjang biru toska, jaket hoodie tanpa lengan dan topi warna biru muda, sepatu kets biru putih, tas dan buku sesuai jadwal, jangan lupa logo kelas ice yaitu 'ombak yang membeku' di pasangkan ke jaket di dada kirinya. Kebetulan Ais suka warna biru jadi ia tidak keberatan serba biru, berbeda dengan Ying yang menyukai warna kuning dan memadukanya dengan warna kesukaanya itu dari rompi, sepatu, bando dan ikat rambut yang serba kuning. Ais tersenyum puas, semuanya sudah tertata rapi dan komplit.

Ying yang baru selesai dandan menatap Ais heran. "Kau bawa apa tuh?" tanya Ying menunjuk tas ransel Ais.

" buku sekolahlah... " jawab Ais.

"Eik? Buat apa bawa buku, hari ini hanya praktek elemen tak perlu bawa buku. "

"Eh, Iyakah? "

.

.

Anak-anak kelas ice level 1 berkumpul di aula, mereka akan memulai praktek elemen, tapi mrs. Coral selaku wali kelas ice level 1 mengatakan bukan di sini tempatnya, tapi di pegunungan ice tempat yang sangat cocok.

"Anak-anak! " seru mrs. Coral meminta perhatian muridnya yang sedari tadi berisik dengan dunianya sendiri, mrs. Coral tersenyum puas berhasil menarik semua pasang mata."okey... kita berbaris!" Serunya memberi arahan agar para murid berbaris rapi lalu berjalan berurutan memasuki sebuah pintu.

Udara super dingin menyergap Ais setelah melewati pintu itu. "Pintu dimensi lain?" gumam Ais tak percaya, kini mereka berada di pegunungan yang seluruh puncaknya tertutup es. Tentu ini seperti sihir dalam sekejap mereka berada di Himalaya, padahal jika mengunakan waktu normal tentu akan memakan waktu berjam-jam menuju Himalaya. Ais berdecak kagum menghiraukan tubuhnya yang gemetar kedinginan. "Apa kita akan di ajarkan sihir juga seperti Harry potter?"

"Dey! Kau pikir ini sekolah Hogwarts'kah? Mana ada ilmu sihir disini?" Ucap Gopal menjawab gumaman Ais, Ais terperanjat tak menyangka ada yang menyahutinya, padahal dia ngomongnya sangat pelan. "Dan lagi... itu bukan pintu ajaib. Lihat tuh!" Gopal menunjuk ke belakang pintu yang barusan mereka lalui, bukan hanya pintu tapi ada bangunanya juga seperti tembok super tinggi bahkan mengalahkan tingginya tembok besar cina. "Itu bangunan sekolah kitalah, pintu yang kita lalui itu adalah pintu belakang. pegunungan es ini tepat berada di belakang sekolah kita bukan di Himalaya. Tak hanya gunung es tapi ada juga gurun pasir untuk praktek elemen angin, tempatnya tepat di sebelah kanan pegunungan ini, " jelas Gopal menunjuk tanah gersang menjulang tanpa salju tepat di sebelah gunung bersalju ini.

'Bagaimana bisa?' Ais membatin sok dan tidak percaya tentunya ada daerah ajaib di sekolahnya.

" ...dan sebelahnya lagi ada tebing terjal tempat praktek elemen tanah, dan sebelah kiri kita berada ini adalah pegunungan berapi, tempat praktek elemen api." Ais memutar ke arah kiri. Benar di sana pegunungan berapi yang penuh uap panas dan lava pijar yang menyala-nyala.

"Wow" Ais tidak sangup berkomentar, hanya kata 'wow' yang sangup ia ucapkan karena saking tercenganya, sekolahnya benar-benar seperti sekolah sihir. "Hebat...4 elemen dalam 1 tempat?"

"Semuanya hanya buatan." Celetuk Gopal.

"Eh?"

"Yaiyalah... kalau tidak di buat, kita akan berlatih di mana? Semuanya di persiapkan sesuai elemen masing-masing." Ais mangut-mangut. Tentu semuanya di buat untuk praktek elemen.

"Anak-anak, bersiaplah!" Seruan mrs. Coral menginterupsi mereka, "semuanya kemari!" Gopal dengan berat hati mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Ais.

Semua anak-anak mengelilingi wali kelas mereka yang meperagakan cara menciptakan elemen. Ais nampak antusias ingin segera memiliki elemen es. Tak henti-hentinya ia menatap kagum wali kelasnya dengan kemilau butiran-butiran kristal es mengelilinginya seperti adegan ratu Elsa menciptakan istanah es di film frozen, film kesukaanya yang hampir setiap minggu di tontonya tanpa pernah absen.

"Nah, itu adalah serbuk es, serbuk ini tidak akan menjadi benda padat jika kalian tidak mengumpulkanya." Ucap mrs. Coral menjelaskan adegan barusan, semua murid menganguk paham kecuali Ais tentunya yang belum mengerti sama sekali.

Mrs. Coral meremas-remas tanganya ke udara lalu keluar serbuk salju dari tanganya seperti sihir, serbuk di tanganya makin banyak lalu kemudian mrs. Coral meniupnya dan dalam sekejap serbuk salju itu menjadi es padat.

"Woaaa~" seruan kagum para murid-murid.

"Ini masih termasuk level dasar, di level awal kalian tidak akan bisa langsung mengeluarkan es padat, ada banyak tahap. Tahap serbuk, pendingin dan pembekuan. Pusat kekuatan elemen kita ada di otak kita, bukan di tangan atau nafas. Kita bisa menciptakan elemen sendiri hanya dengan berfikir tanpa berlu banyak gerakan seperti tadi" jelas Mrs. Coral. Semua muridnya menganguk paham lalu berbaris melakukan pemanasan.

Semua anak-anak kelas ice level 1 mencoba gerakan yang di ajarkan gurunya barusan, mrs. Coral tersenyum puas, menatap murid-muridnya yang nampak tenang dan serius ketimbang saat di kelas yang rata-rata menampakan wajah lesu. Mrs. Coral menyipitkan matanya tak suka ketika tatapanya beralih ke salah satu anak didiknya yang bertubuh gemuk.

"Ais, kau belum waktunya ke tahap ini!" tegurnya pada muridnya yang berbadan gemuk. Ais menghentikan gerakan seperti teman-temanya lalu menatap gurunya minta penjelasan kenapa ia tak boleh mengikuti gerakan seperti yang lain?

"Kau melewati latihan tahap awal, jadi kau belum bisa ke tahap ini, kau harus mempersiapkan tubuhmu untuk di isi roh elemen, mengerti?" Ais menganguk patuh, lalu melakukan apa yang gurunya ucapkan.

.

Ais mendengus kesal, latihan elemen pertama ia tidak fokus, mrs. Coral terus membentaknya, ketika ia protes, kenapa hanya dia yang latihan 'bernafas' tapi yang lainnya benar-benaf latihan, katanya akan di isi roh elemen tapi kenapa gurunya menyuruh bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya? dan sekarang kini ia di hukum dengan menambah waktu latihan 'bernafas' yang artinya ia kehilangan setengah jam waktu istirahatnya, Ais hanya bisa pasrah. Ying dan Gopal bahkan tidak mau menolongnya.

'Itu tidak adil!'

"Hup... haah~" berkali-kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas yang entah ada hubunganya dengan latihan atau tidak.

Ying berlari ke arahnya, latihan sudah selesai dan anak-anak yang lain sudah kembali ke kelas atau ke kantin karena ini sudah waktu istirahat. "Jangan menyerah Ais! latihan dasar memang seperti ini. ini supaya tubuhmu menerima elemen yang masuk" kata Ying menenangkan temanya, Ais tak menghiraukanya, ia sedang kesal waktu istirahatnya di potong, tak taukah perutnya sudah keroncongan minta di isi?.

"Ais berjuang!" Seru Ying lalu berjalan masuk ke pintu yang mereka lalui sebelum latihan, Gopal mengikutinya. Ais mendengus kini ia sendirian di tempat ini.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan 'pernafasan' Ais langsung melesat ke kantin, untuk membeli makanan, ia sangat lapar dari 1 jam yang lalu, tapi... semua makanan sudah habis tinggal makanan ringan dan roti. Ais mendengus, makanan-makanan ini tidak bisa menganjal perutnya.

"Macik... saya mau donat ini." Ais menunjuk donat, akhirnya ia membeli donat, terpaksa dari pada kelaparan? bibi penjual kantin segera mengambilnya tapi tiba-tiba seorang membentaknya.

"Oi, itu punyakulah!" Anak itu mendekati Ais dengan langkah kasar. Anak laki-laki yang punya kesan menyebalkan dari awal mereka bertemu, Fang.

"Kau tidak pantas memakan donat itu!" Ucapnya Fang ketus. Ais diam saja tak mempedulikan ocehanya, ia kebal dengan hinaan orang itu. Bahkan Fang tak pernah mengangap Ais sebagai perempuan, menurutnya ia sama seperti Taufan.

"Kalau kau memakanya, kau akan semakin melar!" Lanjutnya, Ais mendengus.

"Tentu aku mau membelinya karena aku lapar!" Jawab Ais sekenanya, malas meladeninya mengunakan emosi juga.

"Kau tahu, donat ini sudah aku beli jauh sebelum kau masuk sekolah ini" nampak Fang tidak mau kalah, tentu ia tidak rela donat kesukaanya di rebut oleh orang asing (sebenarnya mereka sudah saling kenal tapi dalam keadaan terpaksa).

"Cih!" Ais malas meladeni ocehan Fang dan memilih pergi membatalkan niatnya membeli makanan, masa bodo dengan perutnya yang keroncongan minta di isi, ucapan laki-laki tadi membuat seleranya hilang.

Fang tersenyum puas berhasil mengusir pesaingnya dalam merebutkan donat lobak merah.

"Nah macik... aku beli semua donat lo-Eh?" Fang membeku, donat di depanya rupanya bukan donat lobak merah tapi donat biasa dengan toping meses coklat.

"Jadi beli donatnya nak?" Tanya macik kantin dan Fang terpaksa membelinya demi harga dirinya.

.

.

"Anak itu lagi!" Gerutu Fang di sepanjang koridor, tangan kanannya menenteng 2 kantong besar, gara-gara berdebat dengan Ais, ia terpaksa membeli semua donat di kantin, andai ia lebih sabar dan melihat dulu donat apa yang anak itu mau beli, malah main klaim dan akibatnya ia harus membeli semuanya demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Gara-gara mempermalukan dirinya, Fang harus mencari anak itu, dia harus bertangung jawab membeli donat-donat ini kembali.

Ia berjalan ke arah taman, menurut instingnya Ais ada di sana, mau kemana lagi dia kalau tidak ke kantin pasti ke taman, karena ia tidak jadi makan berarti ada di taman, karena menurut penelitianya(?) Siswa yang tidak makan siang pasti akan lebih memilih duduk di taman dari pada di kelas atau di tempat lain, karena orang-orang pasti akan kenyang dengan makan angin *plakkk* bukaaaaan maksudnya mereka lebih memilih tidur di taman dari pada bergerak, lihat saja taman ini sangat nyaman, banyak pohon rindang berbatang besar dan tentunya bebas ulat, pemandangan mengarah langsung ke pegunungan (buatan) serta rumput yang empuk sangat nyaman di tiduri di tambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang sejuk, jadi siapapun pasti ingin tidur di sana (jika belum makan).

Fang menghentikan langkahnya begitu orang yang di carinya sudah ketemu. Seketika mata Fang membelalak kaget. Di hadapanya, Ais tersungkur di tanah, topi biru mudanya hangus terbakar.

Dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan berdiri tegak di depan Ais. Yang siapapun melihatnya mereka bukanlah orang baik. perempuan berambut pendek dengan tubuh ideal mengenakan kaus dan jaket merah hitam menatap Ais tajam, manik merah ruby tak membuat Ais gentar, sedangkan yang laki-laki hanya diam tak peduli menatap teman perempuannya menyiksa perempuan lain.

perempuan itu maju selangkah mendekati Ais, tangan kananya mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya seperti petir.

"Hei!" Fang berseru berlari menghentikan mereka, berdiri tepat di depan Ais seolah sedang melindunginya, gadis berjaket merah berdecak kesal, merasa tergangu.

"Cih! pacarnya datang"

"Sudahlah Halilin... ayo kita pergi!" Ucap teman laki-lakiny pada gadis berjaket merah-hitam, lalu pergi begitu saja, Halilintar mendengus.

" awas jika kalian mengadu pada kepala sekolah." ancamnya lalu berbalik menyusul teman laki-lakinya.

Fang mengertakan giginya, ingin sekali ia menghajar mereka (tak peduli salah satunya perempuan) tapi sayangnya levelnya kalah jauh yang sudah di pastikan ia akan kalah telak.

.

.

TBC


End file.
